Bodas, compañeros y amor
by Hasshi
Summary: Un año después de que Nick se uniera a policía, el y Judy construyeron una vida perfecta: como compañeros, socios y mejores amigos, se hicieron prácticamente inseparables. Pero mientras asisten a la boda de un compañero de trabajo, Nick se las arregla para dar a conocer mas información de la que se había planteado compartir.
1. Una boda salvaje

**Hola amigillos, mi nombre es Hasshi y antes que nada...ESTE FIC NO ES MIO, yo unicamente soy la "herramienta" que traduce esta maravillosa historia para el publico hispanohablante.**

 **La genialosa autora se llama Queequegg y la podeis encontrar tanto en Fanfiction como en Archive of Our Own, este ultimo lugar es donde encontre este fic.**

 **DISCLAIMERsillo: No soy dueña de Zootopia (ojala...), ellos son los guapos Rich Moore y Byron Howard junto a su equipo de 800 personas :D ni tampoco de este fanfic Nick x Judy, solamente me dispongo a traducirlo por diversion y sin intenciones de lucro.**

 _ **Bodas, compañeros y amor**_

 _Cap_ _ítulo 1_ _: Una boda salvaje_

El sonido del vidrio tintineando hacia eco a travez del atestado salon de baile, la música dirigida por el DJ sonaba a la par que los mamíferos se reunían para hacer brindis mientras chocaban sus bebidas agrarradas por garras o pezuñ recien casados fueron interrumpidos de su momento privado el tiemo suficiente como para ser conscientes de las burlas de la multitud y finalmente inclinarse para compartir un dulce sala estalló en gritos y aplausos tan pronto como sus labios se encontraron.

Nick sonrió y levanto su copa hacia la feliz pareja antes de tirar hacia atrás el resto de su contenido. La novia, la agente Jane Hoveson era una elegante antílope y una importante policia del recinto donde él y Judy habian estado trabajando el año anterior. Había invitado generosamente a "toda su familiar laboral" para aquella celebración, y el alboroto de la gente era una prueba de que los policias sabía como pasar un buen rato.

Encontrándose junto a los demas machos, Nick aceptó de buen grado el nuevo vaso de cerveza que le habia ofrecido un señor vacuno. Judy había hecho grandes progresos en cuanto a relaciones depredador-presa como también animales menos valorados del centro de policía. En el momento en que había salido de la academia ,se encontró con que le fué mucho más facil ser aceptado como uno más del equipo. Nick nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que iba a ser visto como un igual por sus colegas, mezclas de depredadores y presas de todos los tamaños, estaba orgulloso de poder llamar a los mamíferos del recinto sus amigos.

Los días en los que vivía en la calle e ingeniaba formas para conseguir los siguientes cheques se habían convertido en algo más que le hacía amar su nueva gustaba ser un oficial de policía y por primera vez se sentía como si realmente perteneciese a algún lugar, incluso todo era mucho mejor si tenía una mejor amiga, compañera de piso y trabajo. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como Judy y decir que había mejorado su vida sería poco.

Mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida no podía parar de mirarla, y solo fué cuestión de segundos para que viese sus negras orejas puntiagudas asomando por el salón de baile. Si bien se permitió echar un rápido vistazo, ella se encontraba en una cita y él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para darles su espacio a los dos conejos.

Aunque a juzgar por su lenguaje corporal tuvo la impresión de que el conejo no estaba llamando su atención. Se rió al ver a su amiga siendo ignorada mientras esperaba su oportunidad para salir a bailar, al parecer ese tal "Chad" estaba mas interesado en mostrar sus habilidades de breakdance a la gente que se había amontonado a su alrededor.

Dejó el vaso vacío sobre la barra y se dispuso a charlar con sus compañeros oficiales, no tardó en sentir la pata de su mejor amiga tocando su brazo. Antes de que a la ojivioleta le diese tiempo hacer algo, se dió la vuelta y contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hey, Zanarhorias-

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó ella directa al grano, consciente de que no dibagaba cuando se trataba de él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría y prácticamente estaba saltando mientras hablaba, sabía muy bien que no le podía dar una negativa a algo como eso.

Nick inclinó la cabeza apuntando con una de sus orejas hacia la direción de su cita, que actualmente daba vueltas sobre su cabeza al rededor de los mamíferos que lo animaban a continuar.

-¿Estás segura de que no le importará?-

-Ni siquiera creo que se acuerde de que estoy aquí- Ella rodó los ojos mientras soltaba un gemido, pero rápidamente volvió sus sonrisa engérgica y enganchó su brazo alrededor de él, arrastrandolo lejos de la barra. "¡Hay una pista de baile y quiero mover la cola!"

Realmente Nick no vió el interés por todo aquello ya que sería lo mismo estar tomando cervezas, pero algo en la emoción de sus ojos era contagiosa. Una risa escapó de su boca mientras se dejó guiar entre la multitud por ella, que ya se encontraba agitando las caderas al ritmo de la música a todo volumen. Al ser mas pequeños que la mayoría de los mamíferos del establecimiento, encontraron un lugar alejado de los animales, no había razón para arriesgarse a ser aplastado por un paquidermo borracho.

Las luces fuerona apagadas y un mar de explosiones de colores de distintas formas fueron reflejadas en sus cara a travez de la bola de discoteca. El vestido de Judy era un especie de tela lisa que parecía resplandecer cuando se movía. Tan pronto como encontraron el lugar ella comenzó a bailar inmediatamente, saltando sobre sus patas y sacudiendo la cabeza a un ritmo fuerte.  
Sus movimiento parecían aún más animados de lo normal, y eso era decir mucho considerando lo llena de vida que era su amiga.

Nick comenzó a hacer uno de ridículos pasos de baile mientras lucía una sonrisa satisfecha. Aquello rápidamente se ganó un estallido de risas por parte de su compañera, haciendole esto preguntarse cuantos de esos pasos de baile ella hubiese echo mientras esperaba a su cita.

Debido al bombeo de su sangre, ahora empezaba a notar cuan borracho estaba. Ellos bailaban juguetonamente en circulo alrededor del otro, balanceando las caderas mientras sonrisas tontas adornaban sus caras, fué más divertido de lo que Nick quisiese admitir.

En poco tiempo la ronda de canciones animadas terminaron y el ritmo de la música cambió a una lenta melodía romántica. Judy se detuvo en medio de su ajetreamiento mirando un poco molesta por el cambio que había dado el ambiente mientras ella estaba esimismada bailando. Con una sonrisa que lo podría haber puesto nervioso, dió sin dudar un paso hacía delante patra tomar los brazos de Nick. El no podía decir que hubiese bailado canciones lentas anteriormente, pero captó sus señales y levantó una pata para tomar la de Judy, y dejar la otra descansar suavemente sobre su pequeña cadera.

Se deslizaron facilmente con el lento vaivén que marcaba la melodía de la canción como si lo hubiesen hecho un centenar de veces antes. Nick negó con la cabeza para si mismo mientras le dedicó una sonrisa a su bajita amiga, no le sorprendía en absoluto, que al igual que con todo lo demás en su vida, con ella a su lado el podría hacer cualquier cosa.  
-Te ves muy bien esta noche- Ella le sonrió, rompiendo la calma exagerada que generaba la canción de amor-¿Quién diría que te pondrías tan elegante?-.

Llenandose de orgullo en su smoking, intentó ignorar su insulto y de paso dejar de lado su actitud fría.

-Gracias, Zanahorias. Tú tampoco luces mal-

-¿En serio?- Ella preguntó muy seria de repente. Tenía sus ojos muy abiertos y las orejas hacia atrás, dándole un aspecto aún más pequeño y vulnerable -Nunca había estado en un evento de traje anteriormente asi que estaba preocupada por si me veía ridícula-.

-Te lo dije cuando compraste esa cosa, es perfecto- Explicó, haciendo referencia a la misma conversación que habían tenido hace apróximadamente una semana en su apartamento -Y debo decir, que te ves absolutamente impresionante-.

No estaba mintiendo, el había pensado que ella lucía genial en ese elegante vestido verde esmeralda, la forma en que abrazaba sus muslos tonificados y caía inclinadamente hacia abajo. Y aunque bien es cierto que no recordaba haberla visto llevar algo mas elegante que el vestido de verano en la granja de su familia, nunca le pareció ridícula su apariencia.

-Gracias, Nick- Podía divisar un rojo brillante provenir de sus mejillas a pesar de intentar ocultarlo presionando su rostro contra su pecho mientras bailaban.

El disfrutaba bastante lo fácil que era ponerla nerviosa. Durate su primer año como amigos, había tenido la impresión que el hecho de crecer en una familia de grandes proporciones, recibir cumplidos personalizados no era algo que sucediese muy a menudo. Y aunque desde luego a el no le importaba hacercelos, cosas como su usual tono bromista, o el recordatorio constante de podía bromear en cualquier momento, parecian no estar presentes ahora. Decidió culpar al alcohol.

Siguieron bailando, balanceándose de un lado a otro. Girando lentamente en el pequeño espacio de la pista de baile que ocupaban, gracias a la separación perfectamente medida que los separaba de la multitud, el zorro pudo tener una ligera vision de la cita de Judy, de pie en una esquina, un poco perdido y pensando que hacer consigo mismo.

-Creo que _Chad_ podría estar echándote de menos- Bromeó Nick apuntando con las cejas hacia su dirección.

-Ahora es su turno de esperar, estoy disfrutando de nuestro baile- Respondió sin moverse de su lugar. Más de una vez, Nick no pudo evitar la sonrisa de suficiencia que le generaba superar a la cita-de-la-noche.

No es como si hubiesen habido muchos, tampoco Judy había estado buscándolos, ya que mas que nada ella era un conejo con orientacion profesional. Pero parecía que las buenas intenciones de su madre siempre tenían una lista de posibles pretendientes que estaban mas que contentos con la idea de tomar un tren desde Bunny Burrows con tal de tener a oportunidad de conocer a la famosa Judy Hoops, mientras ella había pasado momentos difíciles intentando mantenerlos lejos. Hasta el moneto, cada día terminaba con una aburrida Judy llegando sola a su apartamento, quejandose de una cosa u otra y aun tenía que tener una segunda cita con cada uno de ellos. No era como si Nick llevara a cuenta.

La música aumentó y Nick aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerla girar gracilmente, lo que la hizo reir mientras seguía sus pasos. Sus sensitivas orejas se levantaron al escuchar a Clawhause y algunos sargentos aplaudiendo y silvandoles desde la barra. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás dramáticamente a medida que se encontraba con el de nuevo, posicionando su pata nuevamente mientras el envolvía la cola alrededor de su cintura para equilibrarla.

Con una mirada de alegría aún plasmada en sus rostros ella le sonrió antes de volver de nuevo a su anterior vaivén.

-¿Porqué no traes a una cita?- Bromeó Judy, su largas orejas cayeron casualmente hacia detrás.

-¿Qué, y perderme toda esta diversión contigo?- Respondió con una sonrisa, mientras una pequeña cantidad de pánico subía por su pecho.

Judy apartó la pata de su hombro para golpear juguetonamente sus biceps- Vamos, tenemos que encontrarte una buena zorra para este tipo de cosas-.

-La citas no son lo mío- Se encongió de hombros, tratango de responder tan vagamente como le fuese posible mientras internamente se preguntaba en que momento había dado con el tema de su vida amorosa.

-¿Y que demonios de supone que significa eso?- Cuestionó Judy con una ceja levantada, y una sonrisa traviesa en su cara mientras continuaban bailando, completamente ajena al sentimiento de incomodidad por parte de su compañero, que iba en aumento.

-Oh, ya sabes cómo son los zorros. Solo elegimos a uno y listo, un compañero para toda la vida- Nick lamentó esas palabras tan honestas tan pronto como salieron de su boca. ¿Exactamente que estaba planeando explicarle mientras bailaban delante de todos su compañeros de trabajo? Intentó pensar otra excusa para anular lo que había dicho pero su capacidad de razonar por alguna razón no funcionaba.

Judy ya tenía su respuesta sin ni siquiera tener en cuenta lo que había dicho, su poniendo cualquier cosa, como la autenticidad de su mejor amigo, el ex estafador.

-¿Y como esperas encontrar la pareja perfecta si nunca sales a conocer a nadie?-

-Ya he encontrado a alguien con quien quiero pasar mi vida- Respondió simplemente, querría haberse dado un golpe sobre el hocico con tal de haber evitado que esas palabras saliesen. En resumen, incluso consideró que su bebida habría sido envenenada con algun tipo de suero de la verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres? Ella se rió de una forma en la que sus pupilas habían crecido, sin ser consciente de que el había sido delatado por su propia sinceridad.

La canción llegó a su fin justo cuando la última palabra escapó de los labios de Judy, y el silencio que rondaba al rededor de ellos se podía sentir perfectamente concentrarse en la humillación del zorro.

El DJ hizo un anuncio, pero Nick no podía oir nada mas que los latidos de su propio corazón resonando en sus orejas caidas. No se movió mientras era consciente de su propia declaración, los ojos de Judy buscaban los suyos cada vez más como si su cara sorprendida no la pudiese ocultar.

A pesar de la falta de música, aún tenían que moverse de postura, un par de patas juntas y otras más descansando comodamente en una cadera y otra en un hombro. Las largas orejas de Judy cayeron en descenso mientras miraba hacia el y su cejas comenzaron a deslizarse en una dirección central. La conocía lo suficientemente bien que esperaba que en cualquier momento su cabeza se inclinaría hacia un lado, pero el saber si su expresión tomaría forma de incredulidad, confusión o compasón, no lo tenía claro.

-Nick...- Ella comenzó a decir, pero para su suerte, fue interrumpida.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Estan cortando la tarta!- Clawhauser de repente estaba gritando a su lado, haciendo que ambos saliesen de algun tipo de aturdimiento.

-¡Me encanta la tarta!-Nick se giró hacia el robusto guepardo que sonreía alegremente a su lado, dejando a Judy con la boca abierta ignorando lo que iba a decir. Se obligó a mostrar un falso entusiasmo hacia Benjamin, haciendo un esfuerzo para centrarse en cualquier lugar, menos en su compañera.

-¡Bueno, vamos, vamos!- Benjamin se ubicó en la mesa, empujando el hombro de Nick para acercarlo.

Dejando escapar una respiración profunda, permitió que el guepardo lo guiara a través de la multitud,estaba tan desesperado por escapar de la mirada triste en los ojos de Judy que estaba dispuesto a abandonarla. Pero con un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro sintió una mezcla de alivio y celos cuando se dio cuenta de que Chad, estaba una vez más a su lado, tomando su pata mientras se alejaba.

 **'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

 **La parte 2 la subiré mañana.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado xD Tengo sueño.**


	2. Confesiones

**Bueno chicos, antes que nada quer** **ía deciros que por algún problema que tiene Fanfiction,los textos aparecen cortados y algunos sin sentido, he intentado arreglarlo pero no hay forma.**  
 **Asi que ya sabeis, si leís alguna cosilla rara por ahí no es porque escriba con los pies si no por ese problemilla.**

**Y bueno, que decir, sin mas dilacion disfruten de este capítulo.**  
 **Como siempre este fic NO ES MIO, su autora es Queequegg, yo solo hago la traducción inglés** **-español.**

**Disclaimer: Ni la pel** **ícula, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Sus maravillosos dueños son Rich Moore y Byron Howard junto al equipo de disney que trabajaron duramente para darnos esta maravillosa película como inspiracion.**

 **Bodas, compañeros y amor.**  
Capítulo 2: Confesiones

Aproximadamente dos horas después, Nick se encontró de nuevo en el apartamento que compartía con Judy. El grupo de solteros había empezado a disminuir poco después de que la tarta se había servido y se las había arreglado para llegar a casa, a sabiendas de que Judy tendría que llevar a su cita. Mientras caminaba por el apartamento dejó caer lentamente la chaqueta del smoquin sobre el respaldo de una silla de la cocina y abrió la nevera, arrugó el entrecejo al inspeccionar su contenido. Con dos botellas en la mano, se dejó caer en el sofá desgastado, quitandose la ridícula corbata y tambien deshaciendose de los dos primeros botones de su camisa. 

Abrió la cerveza, tomó un trago no pudiendo remiprimir un largo suspiro. Gracias a la cita de Judy, había logrado evitarla y asi ser cuestionado el resto de la noche. En breve, ella legaría a casa exigiendole respuestas ante su vaga confesión, pero por ahora se centró en supirar mientras encendia a televisión, buscando cualquier cosa que mantuviese su mente ocupada.

Antes de que pudiese vaciar la botella, sus orejas se alzarón al oir el sonido de la cerradura abriendose. Escuchando atentamente, contó los pasos, adivinando que había entrado al lugar sola. No es como si le sorprendiese, sus citas rara vez llegaron hasta el nivel "Esta es mi casa". Al principio se había sentido ofendido, asumiendo que le daba verguenza presentarlo como su amigo el zorro con quien compartía piso, pero ella le había asegurado lo cotrario. Últimamente, había llegado hasta un punto donde le presentaba a sus citas lo antes posible, ya que como le había dicho, podría ser su única oportunidad, a menos que se tratara de otro fracaso.

En silencio, entró en la sala de estar, desde una esquina una pequeña lámpara iluminaba su brillante vestido esmeralda. Dejó caer su chaqueta y bolso sobre la mesita de café, y se sentó cautelosamente en el otro extremo del sofá, acomodando sus patas en posición cerrada. El movió su cabeza en forma de recibimento mientras si mirada yacia fija en el televisor.

-Asi que eso fue una fiesta, ¿eh?- Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio, como el prevenía que iba a hacer- Nunca había visto al jefe tan relajado. Quiero decir, sabía que se tomaría unas copas con nosotros antes de abrir el próximo caso pero nunca que se lanzara a la pista con tanto rítmo-.

Estaba intentando aligerar el ambiente,hacerlo reir, y Nick no pudo resistirse a eso. Soltó una risita y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida- Sus moviemientos son incluso peores que los míos-añadió al comentario de Judy, su boca se tornó en una sonrisa.

Podía ver a Judy relajándose físicamente fuera del alacance de sus vista, sus hombros descubiertos bajaban mientras se hundía entre los cojines desgastados. Se inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente como para tomar otra botella, agua de zanahorias, empujándola hacía el lado de la mesa de la conejita.

Con una sonrisa lo agarró, murmurando un silencioso gracias mientras la abría.

-¿Chad paso un buen momento?-Dijo bromeando-sabes,yo podría desaparecer por un rato si quieres traerlo.-

Judy casi se atragantó con con el agua ante su sugerencia-¡Oh, por favor!- Ella se reia mientras tosia a la misma vez- Quiero decir, el fue bastante agradable, pero no vale la pena mantener una relación.-

-Yo no estaria tan seguro Zanahorias, parecía bastante popular en la pista de baile-Nick vió como sus ojos se iluminaban mientras reía.

-Bueno, en ese caso una de sus nuevas amigas puede pedirle salir-Replicó- Todavia esta alli bailando ¡Tuve que llamar a un taxi!-

-¿Sigue allí?- Una mirada de incredulidad cruzó su rostro.

Judy estaba riendose a carcajadas-¡Si! ¡No estoy bromeando!

Se comenzaron a reir de buena gana quizas habia sido el acohol que todavia estaba en sus cuerpos o el estres que ambos habian estado acumulando anteriormente, pero se sentia bien dar rienda suelta a sus emociones.

Después de unos minutos, ambos lograron calmar sus risas. Nick se sestaba limpiando las lágrimas de alegría con una de sus patas.

Judy habló a continuación, sentandose de frente a su amigo, con una mirada seria en su rostro-¿A que te referias con lo que dijistes antes?-

Nick prácticamente se congeló, tenia los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por su pregunta. Pero rápidamente cambió su actitud tumbandose hacia atras intentando actual casual- Mira, tome unos pocos demasiado en la entrada, asi que vamos a decir que no lo hice.-

Estaba claro que casi se lo creia por un momento- Nick, practicamente me dijiste que pensabas en mi como tu compañera de vida-

Se acercó sin hacer ruido se rascó la parte trasera de la oreja mientras pensaba cuanto mas podria decir. Pero estaba claro que ya no habia forma de escapar, era el momento de aclararlo todo.

-¿Es realmente tan extraño?- Preguntó finalmente arqueando las cejas mientras hacia un gesto en torno a su pequeño apartamento.-Míranos, vivimos juntos, comemos juntos, y pasamos nuestro tiempo libre juntos...-

Judy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció perder el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras continuaba.

-...Y luego nos vamos a trabajar todos los dias, ¡donde somos literalmente compañeros!-

 _ **-**_ Bueno, sí- Ella finalmente se decidió por una respuesta- somos los compañeros de trabajo.-

La barbilla de Nick cayó hacia delante mientras arqueba una ceja- ¿Eso es _realmente_ todo lo que somos?-

-Y los mejores amigos- Añadio como si fuese algo tan obvio que no tuviese que ser dicho.

Pero luego sus orejas se echaron hacia atrás y una mirada de tristeza se apodero de ella- solo pensé que estabas bien con ser amigos.-

Nick se movió para acercarse más a ella, colocó una de sus patas debajo de su barbilla aterciopelada y levanto su mirada para que se encontrara con la suya- Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con ello. Conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado-

 _ **-**_ Pero Nick...-Sus ojos brillaron y pudo ver la cupabilidad detrás de ellos- No quiero que renuncies a encontrar el amor y la felicidad por mi-

-Zanahorias- Nick sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado indicando un "Me conoces mejor que eso" - ¿Quién dijo que no soy feliz? Soy muy feliz.-

Judy contuvo las lagrimas y rompió su sonrisa mientras esperaba su explicación.

-Tenerte en mi vida no ha causado nada, pero la ha mejorado. Esto: lo que tenemos aquí, es suficiente para mi...- Vió como su sonrisa se ensanchaba y suavizaba su expresión mientras se dedicaba a continuar- y cuando encuentres al correcto y estés lista para sentar la cabeza, casarte y tener todo un laberinto de crías diminutas, no quiero estar es tu camino.-

Las cejas de Judy se inclinaron por lo que supuso que estaba impresionada con el uso correcto de la terminología para llamar a los bebés conejos.

-Aunque espero que sea quien sea, esté abierto a la idea que que siempre voy a ser tu mejor amigo- Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron y sonrió como si un sueño lo golpease-¡Puedo ser el loco Tío Nick!-

El zorro se rió un poco ante la idea y se dejó cer en el sofá junto a ella, su cola se interpuso entre ellos. Judy todavía tenía sus patas recogidas debajo de ella, gracias a su pequeña estatura el peso de Nick la dejó un poco hundida en el cojín. Ella dejó caer la cabez a sobre su hombro, ya que ambos se relajaron y nuevamente dirigieron su vista a la televisió puntas de sus orejas le hacian cosquillas y e juguetonamente las apartó hacia un lado.

-No se porqué nunca llegué a considerar ser tu compañera. Había descartado esa opción fuera de la mesa- Ella tomó la palabra sin moverse del confortable lugar.

 _ **-**_ Es ese tema de las especies, por no hablar de que las relaciones depredador-presa son prácticamente desconocidas- Nick explicó en un tono casual, a pesar de que su corazón estaba muy acelerado repecto al tema.

 _ **-**_ Bueno, un conejo policía era desconocio antes de que yo llegara- Judy elevó la voz a su lado.

-Muy cierto querida, has hecho randes progresos contra los estereotipos- La empujó con el codo en forma de broma.

 _ **-**_ Aún asi- Judy se sentó de nuevo y volvió a mirara asu amigo a su lado- no creía que fuese posible que tu me encontraras...que tu pensaras en mi de esa manera.-

La cabeza de Nick giró hacia ella, su oidos se agudizaron, en alerta. Su tono era suave y a la vez grave dejando las cosas claras-Solamente por el echo de no ser un zorro, ¿pensaste que no podría sentirme atraido por ti?¿Que no iba a ser capaz de enamorarme de una conejita cuidadosa, divertida, molestamente optimista y hermosa?.-

Podía ver como intentaba suprimir el shock en sus amplios ojos violetas, estaba claro que ella realmente no pensaba que fuese a ser posible.

-¿Estás enamorado de mi?- La pregunta se le escapó de los labios e un susurro.

Hizo una pausa para considerar las posibles respuestas, pero su vacilción fué breve.

-Sí-

Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella analizando su reacción. No parecía demasiado molesta, pero no estaba saltandod de aegría cambio, se veía sumida en sus pensamientos, mirado hacia abajo con sus pata cruzadas sobre su regazo. Intentó pensar algo que decir para alividar su mente y corregir su error.

-Pero entiendo que el sentimiento es solo por mi parte, y ya he aceptado eso-.

 _ **-**_ Sabes, Nick- Ella levantó la mirada hacia arriba para encontrarse con que su expresión era suave y optimista- El echo que lo ubiese descartado de la mesa, no significa que esté en contra de la idea.-

El parpadeó con sorpresa, su cola se balanceaba de un lado a otro esperando lo que diría a continuació podía aplastar la pequeña esperanza que podía sentir aumentando en su pecho mientras ella se disponía a hablar nuevamente.

-¿Sabes que tienen en común todos los machos que mi madre elige?-

Su rostro de contrajo ante la confusión, sin esperar ese cambio de pregunta. Y no pudo evitar que su tono sarcástico saliese con su respuesta- ¿Además del hecho de que todos ellos son de tu misma especie?-. 

Judy le miró directamente a los ojos, mantuvo sus orejas altas mientras tomaba su manos entre las suyas- No son tú.-

Nick sintiño como el corazón le bajó hacia el estómago y estaba batante seguro de que le podrían haber dado varios ataque en el proceso. Sentía el cansancio y la enegía después de un paseo estresante por una montaña rusa mientras veía sus ojos violáceos brillar de alegría.

-¿Estás diciendo...?¿Realmente quieres decir...?- Nick no podía recordar como terminar una frase, pero tampoco le importaba mientras le sonreía a su mejor amiga.

Judy asintió con entusiasmo,sus orejas rebotaban de arriba a abajo mientras se movía. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro- Estoy diciendo, que tak vez no me di cuenta en ese momento, pero creo que las cosas no llegaron a funcionar con ellos porque ya he encontrado a mi compañero también.-

Nick podía sentir su tonta y gran sonrisa en su cara mientras continuaba.

-Yo estaría dispuesta a 'darnos' una oportunidad- Ella apretó sus patas, que aún permanecían unidas a las de el- si tu lo estás.-

-Judy, no puedo pensar en algo que haya deseado más.-

Ella se estiró y le dió un suavemente un beso en el extremo de su hocico, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente, con una expresión de pura satisfracción en su rostro. Judy envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se acurrucó contra el, prácticamente acomodándose en su regazo mientras sus brazos la rodeaban en respuesta.

-Zorro tonto- Se rió en la suavidad de su pelajequitandose el collar que llevaba puesto- deberías habermelo dicho antes.-

-Ya sabes, estaba esperando a que el conejo listo lo adivinara- Bromeó.  
Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su chiste, fué silenciado por unos suaves labios sobre los suyos.


End file.
